


哨音

by to_lighthouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_lighthouse/pseuds/to_lighthouse
Summary: 哨音（The Whistle）18-19世纪的魔法世界：妖精叛乱、魔药汤剂、蒸汽火车、古老而高贵的魔法家族。女巫阿库本司·艾蒂努力挣钱糊口、打怪升级、调情恋爱的故事。会有原著人物的曾曾...曾祖父母们。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
这年夏天，曼彻斯特的天空不如以往那般清澈，云彩总是灰蒙蒙的，运河上总是排列着货船。在靠近运河的工厂里，一圈八台为一组的轧钢机不停旋转，喷出铜水，然后旋即压下，阿库本司（Acubens）便是负责这个按钮的小工，她只需要让它们旋转，并在合适的位置暂停。

阿库做这项工作一季有余。初春时她被工厂商人从福利院买下，虽然她个头太小，但机灵敏捷还识字，站在一排男孩子中不违和。小布丁点一个，分配住房的工人不知有心还是无意，就让她和一群工人混住在了一起。

同屋的艾伦大叔教她画画，大叔有个志向，就是终有一天不再做工人，而是去瓷器厂做画工，做一个靠手艺吃饭的人。艾伦大叔暗恋河对岸纺织厂的萨利，萨利有时来给艾伦送边角料做的衣服，然后两个人都害羞地不知道说什么，阿库就会打圆场，让萨利给自己讲一些稀奇古怪的佚事，比如她小时候的村子里，总是架起柴堆焚烧女巫，萨利发誓，她曾看到一个女巫第一天被烧完，第二天就在后面的树林里对着猫头鹰唱歌。

阿库有时会觉得自己是个女巫。比如吃饭时每当有人看她个子小来抢她面包时，那人都会滑倒，比如挂在胸前的戒指冬暖夏凉，比如她敏捷的伸手常常被与厂区的野猫做比较。不过并不每次都很如意，偶尔面包还是会被抢，她上房时偶尔也会摔，她不知道巫术这事是不是也是个手艺，要是有女巫收学徒就好了。

这天又闷又热，阿库攒了一周的工钱，去工厂主那里买了一本几个月前的《绅士杂志》。阿库有点后悔没有再讨一块面包，因为没吃早饭她有点站不住。而且不知道是不是她今天反应慢，总觉得面前的机器总是一卡一卡的，她刚想走近一点看看是不是她的错觉，一个齿轮就向她飞来。

……

“阿库这小子命真大，那轮子将碰到他时，被旁边那个卡了一下，慢下来了。啧啧，要不他就扁了吧。”

阿库怀疑自己虽然没扁，但是砸出了幻觉，她还没有从昏厥中完全清醒，左腿疼得发麻，肩膀和后背被不平整的石板硌得生疼，外面的水轮声也像耳鸣。

她跪在地上站不起来，视野里，在一片单调的灰暗中，远处一团有点熟悉的酒红色渐渐变大，酒红色里面的白色和藏蓝色、边缘处的金边也越来越清晰。是米勒先生，穿着酒红色外套，藏蓝色的马甲和白色连裤袜。暴发户永远华丽。

他狠狠地剜了阿库一眼，甩了两个硬币，“既然这么笨就别来当工人，滚，赶紧滚！”

阿库一瘸一拐地走出工厂大门，用其中一个便士买了面包和奶，打算找个地方就着杂志下咽。她无家可归无处可去，据孤儿院修女说，她妈妈在那里生下了她，听见她哭没多久就咽了气，临死前还咒了她一句：依你爸爸家的传统起个怪名，就叫阿库本司吧，姓就随我姓艾蒂（Eddy）吧，估计你也一定有个起起落落的人生。

七八岁时，院里曾接生阿库的老修女一病不起，临终前她把阿库叫到床前，告诉阿库，其实她妈妈还留给她了一枚戒指，说着颤颤巍巍的手伸进了衣领，拽出了一根磨得起皮的黑绳，“你和她长得很像，你每次看着我我就觉得她在地下瞪着我。”说完就去了。

阿库走向河边，打算洗洗脸，认真想象一下妈妈的样貌。桥下有一只黑猫，一脸嫌恶地看着被工厂染黑的河水，直到它看到阿库，眯起的眼睛才重新变圆，装出一副人畜无害的样子。阿库把剩的面包递过去，黑猫立即向她翻了个白眼。

看清自己并没有让阿库心情变好。即使黑黢黢的河水无法反射真实的色彩，阿库也看出自己面黄肌瘦。至于工厂那些人一直当她是男孩子，恐怕不是因为魔法，而是太过瘦小难辨雌雄。

天渐渐黑下来，阿库考虑着要不要先在桥洞里苟一晚，自己的腿已经不瘸了，或许明天可以去某个小破一点的瓷器厂碰碰运气。这是一个月圆之夜，因有月光相伴，人们都要大胆许多，远处的小酒馆热闹了起来。

阿库搓了搓一块鹅卵石，石头居然亮起了幽幽的绿光。这是……传说中的宝石？

打盹儿的黑猫终于又提起了兴趣，它看了看石头，眼睛眯成两道月牙，似乎在笑，它突然前脚抬起，站了起来，下一刻，她变成了一位一身黑袍的女士。

“阿库本司，我来接你回到巫师世界。你愿意来霍格沃茨读书吗？”


	2. 第二章

对角巷里有一家吉尔公司，经营包括霍格沃茨学生贷款在内的借贷业务。条款复杂，需要学校开辟需要贷款的证明，并且在每一年学期结束后提供期末考试成绩单，如果成绩不够理想会被认为可能无法偿还而给予警告，两次警告意味着将不再被接受贷款，且会收到魔法法律事务司的传唤，魔杖很有可能被没收。如果一次性贷款年数大于2，还款利率会有所降低，即贷得越多风险越大还款也越划算。不过如果O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts成绩优异，可以享受减免利息优惠政策。

吉尔公司的广告代言人是四年前毕业于拉文克劳学院的一名学生，他拿到了6张N.E.W.Ts优秀证书，公司直接免去了他过去两年的贷款。据说这位学生今年给吉尔捐了一大笔钱。

阿库还没有完全从巫师世界的惊吓中缓过神来，不过好在焚烧女巫的事件还没有完全结束，科学实验还是贵族的小众爱好，新巫师的接受率普遍较高，况且对角巷实在太好逛，没见过世面的小巫师分分钟流连忘返。

阿库决定先了解一下魔法世界的消费水平，再决定一次性贷多少。魔杖和书本无疑是支出的大头，但旧货铺里有很多二手商品，就便宜了很多。阿库一边走一边在心里加加减减，顺便物色一个晚上可以睡觉的地方。逛到巷子北侧时，药店门口巨大的“招短工”吸引了她的注意。

一进门，阿库就被浓稠的臭鸡蛋味熏了个跟头。地上的一排木桶近乎和她一般高，墙上排列着整齐的抽屉，每一个上面都写着名字，离她最近的一个抽屉里装着火龙指甲粉末，旁边一个装着晒干的洋地黄，天花板上挂着羽毛、尖牙和爪子，柜台上摆着金色的天平，与墙上抽屉等比例变小的便携装盒子，配有不同塞子的水晶瓶。一旦适应了臭鸡蛋味，阿库逐渐从中闻出了其他的味道，有刚刚烤焦的熏肉味道，有修道院后院独特的茶花香，有沾了露水的青草味，还有工厂门口那条臭河的味道。

一位严肃的巫师从里面走了出来。他穿了一件白色的袍子，一头金棕色长发，在后面用其中一绺卷在一起（阿库猜测一定是用魔法绑上的）。

“买药品？”

阿库指了指窗户上的海报，“你好，我想当短工。”

老板上下打量了一下阿库，然后用魔杖敲了敲阿库，“旋风扫净”。“明天八月第一天，整个八月几乎是每年最忙的时候，因为开学季。包三餐，晚上可以住店的二楼，工资只有销售提成，百分之五计算，今天试用期，给你两个小时，把每种药品是什么背下来。叫我蒙莫朗西（Montmorency）先生。”

药品名称诘屈聱牙，很难记住。阿库只能先把那些常见的东西记住，比如托盘里一堆滴溜溜转的甲虫眼睛，虽然恶心，但生动好记。两排架子中间有一本立式《药典》，书和阿库差不多高，每页有彩图，阿库对照着彩图比对匣子里的药品，看这些名称的由来，记住了剩下的大半。还有一些实在不知所云，只能一遍遍读顺。两个小时后，蒙莫朗西先生来抽考，阿库记混了两个。

蒙莫朗西先生冷漠地点了点头，“多看看《药典》，没有故意刁难的顾客不用叫我，今天是我胡话饮料熬制的最后一天，不要打扰我。”说完就回了后房。

阿库不知道蒙莫朗西为什么要熬制胡话药水，大概是要卖给隔壁的笑话商店，然而没等到下午，蒙莫朗西先生就自己出来了，阿库也不敢问饮料熬得怎么样了，不过蒙莫朗西的眉头似乎绷得没那么紧了，阿库猜测饮料还不错。蒙莫朗西先生看到阿库好奇的目光，解释道：“下午有客人。”

临街的钟敲了四下，一对穿着考究的浅金发父子走进了药店。

“您好，马尔福先生。贵公子真是继承了您的神韵。”

“没必要我进了魔法部就对我这么客气。还叫我塞普蒂默斯（Septimus）就行。”

“您说的对，我曾祖父在威尔特郡时，和布鲁图斯·马尔福（Brutus）先生私交甚密。”

“要不是你进了拉文克劳，我们没准还能一起置办伦敦的产业。”

“那只能怪戈德里克·格兰芬多那顶破帽子。”

“谁说不是。说到霍格沃茨，我儿子尼古拉斯三世（Nicholas III），今年要去霍格沃茨上学。八月份对角巷里臭虫太多，提前来买东西。”

阿库这才注意到这位马尔福公子。阿库长得太小，尼古拉斯比她高一头，头发梳得一丝不苟，墨绿色的袍子领口和袖口都是金线装饰，搭配里面的浅金色马甲，与发色很搭。就是看起来有点热。

阿库记得自己单子上需要购买的药品，迅速找齐，装了一套递给了尼古拉斯。

尼古拉斯接过来，清点了一下，傲慢地看了一眼阿库，“你怎么知道我要买这些？”

“我今年也去霍格沃茨”，答完又连忙补充，“马尔福公子。”

塞普蒂默斯·马尔福也突然来了兴趣，用魔杖抬起了阿库的下巴，阿库感觉到下颌的灼热感，却不能拒绝。塞普蒂默斯嘴角挑起一个似笑非笑的弧度，问蒙莫朗西：“你从哪里搞来这么个小东西？泥巴种？”

“街上捡的，记药品很快。”

马尔福父子哼了一声，扔下一袋钱出了门。

蒙莫朗西饶有兴趣地盯着阿库看了一会儿，从那袋钱里抓出几个银币给她。

接下来几天，阿库接待了几波顾客，她渐渐明白如果她父母都是非巫师的话，她被称为麻瓜出身，目前看来这个可能最大。麻瓜世界孤儿很多，活下来的少之又少，相比较巫师界没几个孤儿，傲慢的马尔福先生称她为泥巴种，大概是因为周围没有其他人，而蒙莫朗西先生寡言少语，对他客气而疏离。

八月比较忙，蒙莫朗西不再熬制长周期的魔药，每天做些吸睛的小东西，店里常常漂浮着彩色的泡泡，还给了她一个旧坩锅和药品，阿库去二手店买了教科书，店里无人时就翻着看，还在蒙莫朗西的指导下做了几个简单的魔药。阿库渐渐地发现，蒙莫朗西面冷心热，而且大概是经常和锅打交道，煮菜很好吃，会很多地中海风味的菜，大半个月下来，阿库终于不是皮包骨，逐渐有了小孩子本该有的圆润。

“阿库，你还有什么没买齐？这几天买齐了吧，到最后剩下的可能就不好了。钱不够我可以给你预支。”

“就剩魔杖啦，先生。”

“魔杖对巫师很重要，就不要买二手的了。”

“嗯，我打算去奥利凡德。”

“这一代的奥利凡德有点——怎么说，”蒙莫朗西犹豫了一下，要不要讲邻居坏话，“太过推陈出新，之前他居然用粗壮的魔鬼网枝条做了个魔杖，美其名曰柔韧性好，不过并不能指哪打哪，而且他截那根魔鬼网的时候差点被勒死。”

阿库有点惊讶，毕竟这个月她见过的魔杖都是像棍子一样挺拔，“那这跟魔杖卖出去了吗？”

“不知道，我觉得没有，大部分人甚至都不愿意试。”

“额……他是——不太好的那类——”

“黑巫师？不是不是，他只是个痴迷魔杖学的疯子罢了。我的魔杖是在他父亲那里买的，应该是他做出的最后一批。我听说爱丁堡有位魔杖制作师不错，北边的巫师喜欢去找他，还有一些贵族喜欢去欧大陆，不过这个成本就太高了，隔壁旅社的门钥匙来回要几十加隆。”

“那我今晚去奥利凡德碰碰运气。”

“现在去吧，今天下雨，没什么人来。”

奥利凡德魔杖店像药店一样布满了抽屉匣子，但是也只有抽屉匣子，显得屋里阴沉沉的，仿佛没有任何活物，但每每转身，又觉得身后的匣子里全是悸动的生命。

奥利凡德从云梯滑下，仿佛从天而降，阿库吓得蹦了一下。

“你是药店的那个小家伙。”

“是的，奥利凡德先生。”

“来买魔杖？”

阿库点了点头。

奥利凡德突然兴奋了起来。“虽然你之后应该会长高，但前期魔杖和你的相互适应很重要。短一点的怎么样？”奥利凡德说着，将一个比羽毛笔长不了多少的魔杖塞在她手里。“独角兽的睫毛，这家伙睫毛又密又长，少一根也看不出来，我趁她睡觉时拔下来的，放在了樱木里，只有七英寸。”

阿库拿着它实在像握着纤弱的羽毛笔。

“不好不好，这根呢？独角兽尾巴的毛，长一些，十英寸，冷杉木。”

同样，阿库还没捂热它，就又被奥利凡德先生抽走。 

“不适配独角兽？你看上去有点像男孩子，”说完好像不确定，又补充道，“你是女孩子吧？那要不试试龙神经或者龙心键？” 

随后，奥利凡德又认为阿库不适配威尔士绿龙，弄来了罗马尼亚长角龙的某个部位，木头更加五花八门。 

再试完第九根魔杖依旧不适配的时候，阿库开始怀疑是不是自己根本不是女巫。 

“挑剔的小朋友哈？要不，你敢不敢试试我的实验产品？就是还不太稳定，要是选择了你给你打折！这是苏格兰北边林子里一个老家伙的手法，他总是就地取材，他们的采集手法很讲究的。他们那个林子被称为’山中薄雾’！当然他们那个小村子足够用了。里面有一根卜鸟的尾羽。” 

阿库接过魔杖时并没有什么特殊的感觉，但奥利凡德连连说好，于是这天傍晚，阿库带着这根实验品回了药店。


	3. 3

九月1号的伦敦难得出了个太阳。前一天晚上，蒙莫朗西结算了阿库的工资，又不动声色地往里加了两个加隆。承蒙面冷心热的蒙莫朗西先生的照顾，阿库终于不再瘦得皮包骨，脸颊已经有了一点小孩子的圆润，个子也微微长高，虽然还是个小豆丁。

根据开学信上的解释，开学当天，全国各地共开通9个特别马车驿站，服务开往霍格沃茨的特别马车，对角巷拥有其中最大的一个驿站。伦敦本地的学生一般会乘坐最早九点的一班，车内施了无痕延展咒，可以轻轻松松塞下六个人，按时发车，并不需要坐满。

阿库生平第一次坐马车，蒙莫朗西意外也从一堆坩埚中钻了出来，早早陪她走去驿站，驿站口有些小贩，兜售处理成小分装的白面包、烤鸽子、烤鹿肉、煎鸭肝等等，另加一个西可，小贩还会帮你叠成三明治，配上一个酸黄瓜两片莴苣，打包装好，保证不会吃满手油。还有各式的小蛋糕，海峡对岸刚刚传来不久的马卡龙，破釜酒吧零售瓶装的饮料。

蒙莫朗西看着阿库两眼放光，凉凉地说了一句：“钱不够就说，别打之后来当小贩的主意。”

被揭穿的阿库也不以为意，“您这是行业歧视，小贩多好，每年就来干两天，估计一次赚得够花一个月。而且还能练习厨艺。”

蒙莫朗西指了指最靠近破釜酒吧外卖的小贩，“他的食材最新鲜，但份量少，比较黑心，因为为了好位置每年会贿赂酒吧那个秃头酒保，旁边那个穿棕色袍子的，他的酸黄瓜味道最好，但肉不太新鲜，那个戴粉帽子的小女巫的蛋糕据说不错，但吃多了牙疼，她旁边那个卖水的，还不如马车上免费的。”

阿库想不到，每天都把自己沤一身臭鸡蛋味的蒙莫朗西先生居然是个美食家，惊奇地看着他，蒙莫朗西抽了抽嘴角，干巴巴地说：“我儿子之前都吃过。”

阿库偶尔会看到蒙莫朗西儿子的猫头鹰邮递，每封信都是风尘仆仆，仿佛跨越了大半个地球，里面还会塞一些奇奇怪怪的标本，很神秘。

蒙莫朗西为阿库买了最贵的那家，并从破釜酒吧买了两瓶峡谷水。“反正你吃的也不多，就他家吧。”

“谢谢您。”

“不用，圣诞节没地方去就滚回来打工。”

“好的。”阿库与蒙莫朗西先生告别。

阿库来得最早，挑了个正向靠边的位置，几分钟后，一个红棕发小姑娘牵着父母的手，也蹦蹦跳跳地钻进了马车，开心地向阿库一笑。

女孩坐在了阿库对面，自我介绍道：“你好，我叫塞西莉亚·默里（Cecilia Murray），叫我塞西就好。”

“你好。我叫阿库，阿库本司·艾迪。”

随后，一个金发男生也登上了车。“你们好，我是托马斯·麦克米兰（Thomas Macmillan），拉文克劳四年级学生，霍格沃茨魔咒发明协会副会长。你们是新生吧。”

阿库和塞西点了点头。托马斯显然成为了这个马车上活跃气氛的主力，“你们是姐妹吗？”

阿库和塞西互相看了看，两人虽然一个长发一个短发，在有点昏暗的车厢里发色接近，只有在光线下会发现，塞西的是红棕色的，阿库的是有点像营养不良的黄棕。小朋友没长开，五官的轮廓也相似，只不过眼睛的颜色不一样，阿库的是灰黑色，塞西的是棕色的。

托马斯显然也意识到了这点，“哦，看出来了，不是。那欢迎两个小美女来云集智慧男神女神的拉文克劳学院。不过要是纯血我们就不抢了啊，那还是去斯莱特林的好。”

“我是麻瓜出身，我父亲是外科医生。”塞西回答。

“我应该也是。”

“哇，那也太酷了。他是不是经常切开别人呀？我一直想试试。我是个混血，不过我妈妈倒也是巫师，只不过她是麻瓜出身而已。我跟你们讲，拉文克劳可好啦，尤其是你热爱学习的话。我们的公共休息室每天都是大家一起看书学习，每周还有定期的学期小组讨论，包你门门拿E——就是超出预期。当然如果你再有点慧根，那就意味着一半能拿到O。鄙人不才，去年魔咒课全年级第一，我可以特招你们进我协会，不用参加面试。你们应该知道魔咒课和拉文克劳吧？”

阿库点了点头，“我之前读了《霍格沃茨，一段校史》。”

“我也。”

“哈哈，果然你们两个一定是我拉文克劳的学生。我跟你们讲，霍格沃茨10个读过《校史》的学生，9个都在拉文克劳。来，反正我们已经上马车了，就算是在学校了，让我看看你们让羽毛飞起来的咒语施得怎么样。”说完，还从口袋里抽出一根羽毛，似乎是一个时刻带着练习的道具。

阿库举起魔咒，轻轻念出了咒语，“羽迦迪姆勒维奥萨。”羽毛刚刚飘起来，就被车门再次打开涌进的风吹落，一位极其英俊的少年踏入车厢，他披着一件墨绿色的斗篷，黑色的卷发松散地垂落在肩上，灰黑色的眼睛反射着窗外的晨光，皮肤有些苍白。”

托马斯突然哑住，挥了下魔杖收回羽毛。

少年看到车厢内的人都盯着他看，礼貌地自我介绍道：“安塔瑞斯·布莱克（Antares Black），斯莱特林三年级学生。”


	4. 4

今天的英国仿佛被施了魔法，一整天晴空万里。马车行驶飞快，穿越山川，向北部驶去。当马车穿过一片花海，塞西给大家讲了自己之前在自家花园变魔法的故事。

托马斯赞赏地看着她，“你会成为一个了不起的女巫。对于还没有接受过训练的巫师来说，能够自己控制自己的魔法是一件非常了不起的事情。”

塞西惊喜地睁大了眼睛。

“所以我说，你一定是我们拉文克劳的学生。这年头能得到一个麻瓜出身不容易，毕竟麻瓜生活得不怎么样，食不果腹的。前几年有个麻瓜出身的小巫师还没入学就感染了疟疾，没等分院就死掉了。我们院长心疼了好久。”

托马斯是个话痨，这让马车的氛围一度很欢快不沉闷，再加上是个法术还不错的巫师，中午时还帮她们将冷食加热，阿库一路都觉得自己运气不错，尤其与暑假里遇到的形形色色势利眼相对比。马车的另一端，布莱克一直很沉默，他坐在阿库的对角，埋头看一本包着墨绿色羊皮纸的书，眉头微皱，让她觉得里面掩藏着高深的魔法。

马车走了一天，直到天色渐暗，视野里出现了一面平静的幽绿的湖，和湖对岸高耸的城堡塔尖。几百架马车同时从四面八方涌来，仿佛时空交错带来的错觉。阿库与塞西一起加入了一年级新生的队伍，副校长兼赫奇帕奇院长带领他们进入礼堂，等候分院。托马斯远远地在拉文克劳的长桌前就预留了座位，塞西突然变得紧张，担心自己一所学院也不会被接受，阿库安慰着她，自己心里也忐忑不安，导致分院帽唱了个什么歌，她们只听到零零散散的“胆识”、“野心”、“聪明绝顶”，却没有听明白实际的意义。

严肃的院长拿出名单，开始叫学生上去戴帽分院。

“林恩·艾博（Lynn Abbott）。”艾博是著名的纯血统家族之一，每一位艾博家的孩子几乎都能享受第一个被分院的待遇。

帽子犹豫了一下，唱道：“赫奇帕奇。”

……

很快便到了阿库。小不点阿库一步叠成两步小跑上前，听到后面队伍里一声轻蔑的嘲笑：“这发育不良的豆芽菜……”后面的部分阿库没有听清，因为她扣上了帽子，帽子粗哑的声音贯穿耳膜：“哟，是个野心勃勃的小家伙。那就——”，紧接着帽子对着礼堂念道：“斯莱特林！”

阿库走下讲台，无奈而抱歉地看了眼塞西，塞西是正宗麻瓜出身，她必定不会和她分到一个学院了。走向长桌时，她看到托马斯惊呆却又有点受伤的表情。

“是对角巷药店里那个短工？”

“我听说蒙莫朗西可是在大街上捡到她的。”

“我去买药时她衣服还破着洞呢，我们斯莱特林可没有穷酸。”

“弗林特说她之前可是在麻瓜孤儿院长大的，这不可能是纯血吧。”

……

桌上的掌声稀稀落落，毕竟魔法界的圈子彼此熟识，多多少少都知道谁是谁家的孩子，阿库就像一个外人，闯进了封闭的圈。

布莱克给她让了个座位。

“谢谢。”椅子有点高，阿库还是太矮了，她要踩着椅子的衡量才能坐上去。她对着渐渐变短的新生队伍发了会呆，第一次有了一种曾经读《绅士杂志》里哲学家有关“我是谁，我来自哪里”的迷惘，直到被周围一阵喧嚣拉回现实——是马尔福家的公子分到了斯莱特林。

随后，格兰芬多的桌子也爆发了更响的欢呼，是刻意压过斯莱特林的声音。阿库回头发现，他们为得到了全一年级最漂亮可爱的女生塞西。

阿库看到塞西经过她时做了个口型，是说“托马斯这个大傻瓜。”

“豆芽菜，你不是蒙莫朗西的崽子吧。你怎么进来的？”

阿库回过头，看到说话的是马尔福，淡淡地回道“关你什么事。”

“啧啧，巫师可从来不会因为养不起孩子就把孩子扔到麻瓜那里。莫非你是个哑炮？”旁边两个男生跟着他笑了两下。

“那你和哑炮一个学院，你也是哑炮？”

“那看来你是韦斯莱家的崽子了，只有他们家孩子多得养不起，才能扔给麻瓜。”

虽然这么说，但是韦斯莱家的孩子都在格兰芬多，而且头发红红的满脸雀斑，大家好奇地打量了她一下，又看了看远处格兰芬多的几个红头发，暗自比较后都认为阿库实在不是很像。

阿库没有说话，马尔福却没完：“瘦成这样，倒是和我家的家养小精灵挺像的。”

阿库对着他翻了个白眼，马尔福自己说了一句觉得讨不到阿库脸红跺脚，有点没趣，便和旁边的几个人讨论起了各自家里的庄园，主要围绕最近船队从印度带来的珍稀物种，他家打算要几只白孔雀养养。

斯莱特林的少爷小姐都打扮得花俏，布莱克在马车上穿得那件斗篷里面一直流转着暗纹，每次光线打进来就会吸引阿库的目光。但是在餐桌上，这点闷骚的小细节不会轻易被发觉，毕竟对面的马尔福家虽然还未养白孔雀，白孔雀的羽毛就已经别在了领口。校服袍子松松的，露出里面整洁的一组花边衬衫领，似乎用魔法点缀过，边缘闪着绿光，与每一颗贝母纽扣交相辉映。与他隔着两个座位有一位斯普拉特家（Sprat）的女巫，同样采用了内纹的办法，她的校服袍子是立领，里面是蓝底金纹，校服里面穿着一件蓝宝石色的裙子，胸口别着银色的鱼家（Sprat）的族徽。她的眉尾、眼尾、发尾都挑染了蓝色，与服装搭配。阿库有点好奇是不是她的魔杖是不是也是同样的颜色。

与斯普拉特比，马尔福的比美显然有点初级。不过她心里还是觉得布莱克好看一些，大道至简，换下了斗篷穿起校服，不说一句话仍然是最优雅高贵的那个。阿库一一悄悄打量，学习她们的神态举止，慢慢也能分清他们谁是新富谁是贵族。开学第一天是魔法贵族们的比美现场，今天的自己虽然不华丽，但还好整洁，并暗暗在心中划掉假期当小贩的想法。短期内实现华丽出场似乎是不能实现了，但是学习布莱克的气场，还是可以渐渐靠拢的。

霍格沃茨的晚宴从未令在校生失望过。阿库胡思乱想结束后，典礼也差不多结束，在女级长的带领下去往公共休息室。

斯莱特林的女级长叫做特拉弗斯，人还算友好，带大家向地下走去，一边介绍道“我们的公共休息室在地下，或者说在湖底，”新生们发出了惊奇的吸气声，但身为骄傲的斯莱特林都及时屏住，做特拉弗斯接着介绍道“口令是’永远纯粹’。”

公共休息室漂亮极了。房间里挂满了绿色的绸缦，窗外是泛着绿光的湖水，偶尔能看到有银色的鱼游过，窗边摆着大叶子的绿植，慢慢地摇摆着，壁炉里的火也是绿色的，明明幽暗，却又显得温暖。

通向女生宿舍的小路上，还摆着几排架子，是一些女孩子喜欢的书，还有魔药汤剂，旁边立着小瓶子，可以自取。有一些画作，动态的，教女生如何用魔法编织、做漂亮衣服。

阿库走近了一些，一锅粉色的药剂冒着泡泡，旁边有个小牌子：  
舒缓经痛  
一次服用五滴，一周不超过三十滴  
注意不要同时吃生冷食物  
副作用：打嗝，鼻子冒出粉红色泡泡

阿库拿了一本《女巫不可不知的日常魔药配方》。

绿色的床幔在等着她，她爬上了床，放下床幔，上面似乎有隔音的魔法。周围静悄悄的，阿库很快便进入了梦乡。


	5. 5

开学一周后，阿库发现，自己的斯莱特林同年级女同学们，似乎一半暗恋着布莱克学长，一半喜欢着马尔福。布莱克深沉而优雅，他很少说话，很少看别人，如果这一天布莱克跟某个女生说了一句话，哪怕只是一句“不好意思，借过”，女生也会回来和全宿舍的人分享。马尔福却张扬（而且“跋扈”，阿库第十三次向塞西吐槽），因而喜欢他的女生大多可以大胆地看他。因为布莱克的疏离、马尔福的蔑视，阿库很快就在斯莱特林女生中迅速捕获同情的目光，生活并不难过——当然主要原因是闲暇时她都和塞西一起泡在图书馆。

开学第二周的周五中午，托马斯在图书馆门口拦住了正要迈进去的阿库和塞西，第三次感慨“你们真应该来拉文克劳。”

“不了不了，我觉得还是活泼的格兰芬多适合我。”

托马斯翻了个白眼，看向阿库，阿库迫不得已说道“孤独的灵魂总能在斯莱特林找到居所。”

“有病。”托马斯评价道。

阿库虽然如此说，但是她也意识到斯莱特林的好处。这是一个适合野心家的地方，似乎每一个小斯在进入学院的第一刻，就开始建立起自己的人脉网络，每个人的身份背景有不同的用处，利益交换是维护个人稳定网络的基础。而孤独的斯莱特林，也可以与整张网络维系着微弱的关系。

阿库对于自己可提供的利益最近有了点头绪，但还未尝试。

“不过我得说，你确实很有斯莱特林的那一套，而且越来越像。就怎么说呢，整个人的气质完全不像孤儿院长大的。”

“那可能是因为我们阿库天生丽质。”塞西亲切地拉着阿库说，“你找我们什么事？”

托马斯想起了正事：“我们魔咒课今天下午第一次聚会，今天天气不错，大家改成室外聚会，在湖边那棵柳树下，社长还会带小点心。”

“那我们去看看吧，正好我们想学一下快乐咒。”阿库说着，对塞西俏皮地眨了下左眼，塞西立刻明白，回眨，“走！”

大柳树下已经零零散散地聚了几个人，在挥着魔杖练习、聊天，也有人在埋头看着厚厚的书，大多披着蓝色装饰的斗篷，一眼便知是拉文克劳。

“哒—哒——”，托马斯突然唱了个小调，招引所有人的目光，顺便一挥，做了个请的手势，隆重推出阿库和塞西。大家的目光立即聚拢过来。

“了不起了不起，这次估计会长是比不过你。”一个一脑袋卷毛的二年级生说道。

“我的地位就这么不在了啊。”这是一个金发碧眼十分美艳的赫奇帕奇。

“两个小姑娘，你们可要让托马斯下次去霍格莫德的时候给你们带礼物，招新要求，带来非拉文克劳成员可以享受会长特权，你看他美的。”

“一边儿去一边儿去，我怎么不知道这个倒霉社还有什么会长特权。”

四周都像参观魔药老师的稀有魔药展柜一样看着阿库和塞西，两个小女生很快就不好意思了。

托马斯连忙打圆场，一手指向了一个正在躺在柳树枝桠上的男生：“那位是我们的格兰芬多团宠，查尔斯·韦斯莱，是之前我们小组的唯一一个格兰芬多。不过他地位就此不保，就请他滚回他们扫帚队吧！”

“喂！”旁边显然是拉文克劳魁地奇球队的队员发出了不满的声音，“对手还是要尊敬的，托马。”

托马斯又指向了刚刚那位美艳的赫奇帕奇：“这位是伊丽莎白·艾博，是你们年级那个艾博的堂姐，魔咒小组著名组花，也是霍格沃茨著名校花。”

“不过无论是组花还是校花，地位目前面临危机，”托马斯说着拍了拍身边的塞西，塞西差点一屁股坐在草地上，“这位，是格兰芬多今年的著名新生，想必大家都议论过了。以及，魔咒小组组史上第一位斯莱特林，阿库本司·艾迪。”

阿库在斯莱特林的亮相还算出名，毕竟身份特殊，后来大家渐渐就忘了她的存在，只有马尔福偶尔嘲笑她，但是阿库在学校并不出名。

大家纷纷和两个新成员握手。

随后，大家就继续三五成群聚在一起，或是看书或是讨论新咒语。就连托马斯也跑去继续撩组花伊丽莎白。阿库和塞西便和几个高年级生凑在一起，他们正在复习白天学习的快乐咒。人见人爱的塞西小可爱马上召来学长学姐的教导。

“念出咒语要轻快，掌握好节奏，心里想着轻松快乐的事情。”说着，丽莎学姐仿佛踩着音符唱出了这句咒语。

阿库和塞西学得很快，连着试了几次就能发出一个还不错的咒语，塞西尤其擅长，她对这类乐观活泼的咒语总是有一些本能的天赋。几个高年级生看大家都掌握了，就开始聊起了八卦。“塞西可真好，不像那个格兰芬多”，高个子男生叫大卫，他指了指树上的韦斯莱，“我觉得他就是来套取我们战术的。”

“你可得了吧，去年他没来你们还不是被打得落花流水。我觉得吧，他可能是暗恋伊丽莎白。”丽莎说道。

“啧啧，那他可要跟托马斯打一架了。”另一个男生叫汤姆，他似乎看热闹不嫌事大。

“得了吧，暗恋伊丽莎白的那么多，也没看谁和谁动手，我倒是听说开学那天有两个赫奇帕奇互相念了多毛咒。”丽莎说。

“那两个蠢货，我不觉得毛少一点就会得到伊丽莎白的青睐。”汤姆接着说，“不过我真的觉得她可能喜欢托马斯，就那种很皮很话唠的。”

“听说韦斯莱在格兰芬多有许多迷妹？”丽莎这回把八卦引向了塞西。

塞西点点头，“听说是的，说是看完去年那场球，没有女生不对他最后一个进球心动。”

丽莎回忆了一下，赞同地点点头，大卫发出了不满的咕哝声。

“不过大家都说他可能只会和魁地奇谈恋爱。”塞西接着说。

“那也还行，反正不是我的，也不是别人的。”丽莎耸耸肩膀，十分淡然。

“不过我觉得我们院喜欢波特的更多。”塞西接着贡献八卦，“毕竟波特家比较有钱。”

阿库疑惑地点点头，“就像我们院的人很多喜欢马尔福？”

“不过客观来说，马尔福属于古老贵族，波特家呢，是商人新贵，虽然已经发家几百年了。所以如果是一个纯血统，可能觉得嫁入马尔福家更加体面。”大卫非常可观地评价道。

丽莎并不同意：“年轻女孩子谈恋爱嘛，阳光、长得帅就很满足啦，哪想着那么多，嫁入豪门是麻瓜才妄想的事情。”

大卫气急败坏地要和丽莎争吵，阿库又看了看树上的男生，他很轻盈，但并不瘦弱，五官疏朗，红色的头发并不显得突兀，双腿修长。他在看的书也包着书皮，但不像布莱克的书皮那样精致，是用过的草稿纸，边角磨得卷了边，似是翻过很多遍。

书皮隔绝了深入交流的可能，好像那个疏离的布莱克，当初的让座仿佛只是她的错觉。阿库心里突然卷上几分自己是个透明人的烦乱。连忙挥出一个快乐咒，相比魔药课，阿库并不太擅长魔咒，咒语还不太成型，微弱却恰好打到了在湖边散步的另一位校花有力竞争者——斯普拉特小姐。

阿库连忙跑过去道歉。斯普拉特的脸上没什么表情，挥了挥手，“没关系”。

晚上，阿库第一次选择留在公共休息室做作业，而没有选择去图书馆。她突然期待起了第一场魁地奇球赛，是斯莱特林对战格兰芬多。

第一节飞行课她其实表现不错，她个头小，也很轻盈，和自己的扫帚有某种默契，但是她买不起扫帚，没有机会进入院队，而且相比较竞技，她似乎只是喜欢待在扫帚上飞行的感觉。这是靠窗的角落，坐在这能看到湖里一只长相奇怪的鱼忽闪着它的鳍。她可以把它想象成碧蓝的天空，和一只长得像鱼的鸟。然而这毕竟不是真的天空，她有点后悔没有去有真的窗的地方，休息室的窗看不到星星。

阿库低头看天文课的作业，书上写道：“我们现在所用的星图绘制于上个世纪，由巴伐利亚的巫师约翰·拜耳（John Bayer）所作。麻瓜一般认为他是按照亮度排序的，这是他们无法看清远处恒星的愚见。”

星表上遍布着星星，阿库需要记住它们的名字，并且能够绘制在星图上，听说日后的占卜课和魔药课可能会用到。

“巨蟹座位于双子座和狮子座之间，北方是天猫座、南方是小犬座和长蛇座。巨蟹座暗淡而细小，很难被观测，其最亮的恒星是beta星Tarf，与alpha星Acubens和sigma星Asellus Australis在天空中组成了Y字型。”

“好难记。”阿库读了两遍，依然找不到头绪，不知道上课时对照着真的星星看会不会好记一点。

“你好。”阿库发现斯普拉特小姐在跟自己打招呼。

“你好，斯普拉特小姐。”

“请问，你白天打到我的咒语，是快乐咒吗？”

阿库点点头，不知道斯普拉特小姐是不是要找自己算账，犹豫着要不要再道个歉。

“那请问你能再帮我施一次吗？”斯普拉特小姐犹豫了一下，接着说，“那个，我痛经。白天你那个咒语打到后，好多了。”

阿库笑着点点头，她似乎找到了打开斯莱特林圈的办法，轻快地念出了咒语。

这天夜里入睡时，阿库躺在床上，经历了来到霍格沃茨后的第一场失眠，只能在脑海里重复着白天学到的东西，“巨蟹座渺小而暗淡……那麻瓜可能说的对，看不见所以不好排列……有个Y……是三颗星构成的……下节课一定要仔细看看，最亮是有多亮。最亮的叫Tarf，但却不是alpha……这是怎么命名的啊……alpha星叫……alpha星叫什么来着……alpha星……alpha星叫阿库本司。”

阿库猜测，今夜她注定无法安睡。


	6. 6

接下来的几周，阿库每天都泡在图书馆里，翻阅魔法史巨著，妄图发现某种起名的规律。她发现最开始这样做的是古埃及的巫师，他们用繁星命名，并根据自己的那颗星的运动轨迹烹制适合自己的魔法，随后，周边国家的巫师开始采用相似的方法命名，但大多只学了皮毛——学会了用星星起名，却很少有人真正把名字与魔法联系在一起。

用星星命名的家族并不是少数。大多自认高贵的纯血统家族都有这个传统。

她于是又翻阅了她出生前两年的巫师新闻，如果自己的母亲会用星星来命名，那么她应该是巫师家庭出走的女巫或是哑炮才对。

这是一个了解巫师历史的好机会，她在报纸边角的寻人启事、讣告、招新中，穿起了一连串的家族秘辛，甚至觉得可以编成故事卖钱。

“你找得怎么样了？”周三上午，塞西带着一个家里寄来的新包裹来斯莱特林桌找阿库，她们要一起去上草药课，这引起了周围一圈斯莱特林的不满。

“泥巴种，这里不欢迎你。”马尔福果然永远不忘彰显他斯莱特林的身份。

“你闭嘴。”阿库怼了回去，她觉得总有一天这个词要被打上禁忌。

阿库喝掉了杯子里的牛奶，优雅地滑下椅子，“边走边说”，她不想被其他斯莱特林们听到。

“不算好，我觉得我还是对巫师世界了解的太少了，比如我知道我两个室友的家庭是世交，可能还有点亲戚关系，甚至从报纸上了解到蒙塔古爷爷的某个兄弟是个哑炮，做了个了不起的麻瓜。但是要让我进一步说他们哪代都有哪些人，谁的儿子喜欢谁的侄子，谁的女儿生了五六七八个孩子谁又不能生，我就说不清了。”阿库一边说一边将银绿相间的围巾拉高了一点，抵御刮来的北风，优雅的斯莱特林不可以缩脖子。

“家谱那边呢？”

“公开的很少。要是我能去霍格莫德就好了，听说那个二手书店里能淘到一些自己家族印制的没有公开发行的族谱。”

“说到这——我听说，霍格莫德这周六将试行对我们全部年级开放。”

阿库惊喜地瞪大了眼睛，“真的？”之前这个魔法村庄只对高年级开放的。

“我听拉文克劳几个同学说的。你知道的，他们家里做生意的比较多。听说是因为麻瓜世界这几年经济不错，魔法部觉得我们也应该促进贸易。”

“妖精呢？不怕他们驻扎在那里了吗？上次感觉也没打完呀。”这是魔法史教授说的，“不过还是好高兴啊。”

“你可以去淘那些小册子啦。不过，自己家印这个？给子孙熟悉家谱用吗？”

“是吧，可能嫁入家族的少奶奶要人手一册，熟悉新家族历史。”

“不过这种家族的媳妇应该已经是纯血统贵族了，可能本来就了解个七七八八。”

“我觉得我应该去翻翻古老魔药。远古时代总有大家分不清是谁的孩子的时候吧，总得发明个滴血认亲之类的魔药？”

“或者咒语？那你可能还要把你周围同学的血都收集一遍。”

阿库想了想，打了个激灵，“有点可怕。”

“喏——给你这个。”塞西说着扯开了拿了一路的包裹，“我让我爸爸在麻瓜那边收集的报纸。他正好有个朋友是书商，挺容易就拿到了这些。不过麻瓜大多比较穷，普通人看不起报纸，所以我不确定如果你妈妈流落到孤儿院，会不会重要到登上什么新闻。”

阿库不知道该如何感谢塞西，抱住她亲了一下。

向来是塞西主动亲阿库，突然被亲她居然有点不好意思，“你不要抱太大希望。我觉得你还是想办法进入圈子比较容易套到家族秘密。谁家那年死了个女儿，还死在麻瓜世界，这种事情是不可能瞒得住的。”

“那我可能需要赚点钱。你看韦斯莱也是纯血统，但是因为没钱至今也没进圈。”阿库思考着，她来学校后一直想着赚钱，但是这和斯莱特林的身份不符，容易再次消耗掉靠给痛经少女施快乐咒建立起的小小人脉，看来写八卦小报的事得起个笔名。

“那可能是因为他们在格兰芬多。格兰芬多的纯血都是纯血统叛徒。”

阿库和塞西对着哈哈笑起来，迈进了草药暖房。

阿库很喜欢上草药课，按照塞西的话说，相当于在一堆书包中解放肩背。“找妈妈这个事情我不急，当务之急应该是挣点钱、长长个。”阿库有点惆怅地望着试验台上比她高的淡黄色白鲜。

“回去我就要加入扫帚竞速小组。”

塞西挑眉看了看阿库。她讨厌运动。

————————  
阿库行动迅速，这个周五下午就来参加了扫帚竞速小组的选拔。

选拔赛在湖边进行，天气有点阴沉，塞西带了个软垫，施了一个除水除湿的咒语，便坐下来一边看书一边给阿库加油。

“大家好，我是扫帚竞速小组的组长查尔斯·韦斯莱。今天天气不错，很适合考核。风有点大，无论什么天气都能稳稳待在扫帚上是一个骑手的必备素质。第一轮考核比较简单，大家在规定时间内绕着这半圈湖岸飞个来回就可以过关，不用竞速。”

阿库觉得这个考核有点蠢，但还是跟随大家依次排开，上了扫帚，登地，起飞。今天有点风，扫帚尾巴显然不是很稳，阿库要牢牢抓住并控制扫帚前进的方向，空气湿漉漉的，扫帚的枝条仿佛受了潮，反应慢，还总是往下坠。阿库在飞行课上从来没有飞过这么久，飞到三分之一路程明显感觉到手一直握着有点僵，于是放慢了速度，看了看其他人。

有小一半的人已经退出了比赛。远处的高山染上了秋天特有的红艳，反而让阴沉的天气多了一点点活泼。几只猫头鹰盘旋格兰芬多塔尖，另一处天文塔尖，有一只谷仓猫头鹰正在和三只渡鸦打架。

能像鸟一样自由自在飞翔，还是几个两个月前不敢想的事。阿库几周来的紧张和忙碌在这一刻纾解。

后半程，她找到了一点飞的感觉，和扫帚彼此契合，慢慢飞了回来。

等到最后一位选手归来，韦斯莱吹了一声短哨，“请淘汰选手离场。”

阿库这才发现，其实很多人并不是来参赛的，但因为第一轮比赛看上去没那么复杂，很多追星族就这样参加了比赛。但摔下来的样子并不好看，滚出一身泥的“闲杂人等”很快就撤出了场地，赛场显得空旷了许多。

“第二轮，竞速。我早上在湖对面放了七个竞速小组的徽章，取回来就算入选。三分钟时间准备，可以改动扫帚。注意不要掉到湖里，我不确定巨乌贼会救人。”

听说要跨湖，一个斯莱特林对着韦斯莱竖了一下中指，就转身回了城堡。韦斯莱只是笑了笑，身后一个赫奇帕奇的老成员解释道：“勇气本来就是考验竞速选手的一部分。如果之后参加大型赛事，有很多危险的飞行路段。所以大家如果没有做好准备，还请自行退出。”

又有两个同学离开。

“还有一分钟。”

阿库会的咒语，两手两脚就可以数出来。她给扫帚也加了个“防水防湿”，又加固了一下扫帚尾端，想要用个变形咒把它的线条变得更流畅，但是不敢施用这么难的咒语，她有点嫉妒地看到旁边的拉文克劳就这么做了。很快，第二轮的哨声响起。

湖面雾气更大。但这是第一次，她发现自己的视力还不错，能看到对岸那些灰绿色的草丛中哪里的颜色比较斑驳。她骑得很稳，但并不很快，也没有走最短距离，而是率先锁定了比较靠边的目标，尽管她不确定那是不是一块徽章。

这时，正前方一条大鱼跃出了水面，骑手们连忙拐向两侧。她听到身后有人念了一句低音快速的咒语，一条淡淡的银色光束注入水面，巨乌贼探出了一只触角，勾回了另一只想要跃出水面的鱼。

巨乌贼仿佛是身后这个人的宠物，乖巧得很。想到这里，阿库好奇地回头想要看看是谁。

是韦斯莱，原来虽然考验勇气，但也知道要保障学生的安全。

阿库运气不错，她率先认准的的确是一块徽章，成功拿到了一个席位。

最终入选的七个人，包括四个格兰芬多、一个拉文克劳、一个赫奇帕奇，和阿库。

“果然不要命的都是格兰芬多的。”阿库腹诽，拉文克劳的入选者她倒是有印象，就是那个成功将扫帚变成流线型的漂亮姐姐。

“欢迎大家。请大家把待会儿记得把自己的课表告诉伊恩（Ian），我们会排出一个训练时间表发给大家。大家下周见。”

然而还没等到下周，阿库就又遇见了韦斯莱。

塞西的周六临时被魅力俱乐部借走，阿库一个人来到了霍格莫德的二手书店。书店很小，满屋子飘着一股焚香的味道，让人昏昏欲睡。门口就放着一个喷着烟的小盒子，立了块牌子，上面写着“店主自制，书房专用焚香，专杀书虫”。

阿库记得，书蠹这种东西是魔药的好材料，有点替店主人遗憾没有保留下活的书蠹。

书店堆得满满当当，分类也不大仔细，阿库只能一点点向里面看去，严重怀疑这是个破烂货交易据点，起码刚刚翻过的那些炼金术士秘密笔记，有一半是麻瓜的东西。不过她找到了两本不知经了几手的《女巫杂志》，日期还算新，她打算在上面找找太太小姐们都喜欢些什么。

在一堆翻烂了的手帐本中，阿库找到了只剩下一半的塞琉古家族图谱。看上去还是个书签，店主甚至不能要她钱，她仔细辨别上面的一个花体字母，上面传来了一个声音：

“那是个S。他们家族特别喜欢写成带点爬行小动物的样子。”

“哦。是这样啊。谢谢。”阿库抬头，注意到韦斯莱手里拿了一本黑色封皮的书，上一个主人看上去也不太小心，皮面像被烧过，侧面能看到里面的书页似乎也被黄绿色液体浸泡过。

“阿库是吧。你想找的东西，这里是找不到的。”

阿库抬头看了看韦斯莱，他很高，在逼仄的书架中间更显得阿库瘦小，她不服气地撅了下嘴，不置可否。

“不过我可以帮你。”

两人付了几个纳特，买了杂志和那本黑乎乎的书，韦斯莱带阿库来到旁边一家小酒馆，要了两杯黄油啤酒。

“第一次来霍格莫德一定要喝这个。”韦斯莱笑着推给她一杯。

“你怎么知道我在找什么？”阿库说完，又补充了一句“韦斯莱先生。”

“还挺客气。叫我查理就好。”查理低头笑了笑，眼尾翘起，有了几分运动员阳光开朗的神韵，“不过你不问我也应该知道呀。”

阿库知道她说得对，对角巷脾气古怪的药剂师收了个来历不明的小店员，整整一个月在英国巫师界最大的商业街活动，随后还进了斯莱特林，再加上他看到她在翻古老巫师家族的家谱。

“那你打算怎么帮我？”

查理调皮地眨了一下眼睛，“圣诞节假期第四天，斯普拉特庄园将举行社交舞会。”


End file.
